Who Did You Miss Most?
by Kagehime3
Summary: On a strangely boring day on the Thousand Sunny, Sanji decides to find out who his favorite navigator missed most during their time apart. ZoNa: mostly friendship, slight hint at romance near the end.


**So this is my first One Piece fanfic; I felt a need for more ZoNa fics, so I decided to write this. I tried to keep them in character as best I could, but I will admit I feel like there are points I went away from how Zoro would normally be... I don't know, maybe I'm being overly critical of myself. This is mostly ZoNa friendship, but you could say it hints at romance. Anyway, read and review so I know if I should write more for this pairing or just stick to my Fairy Tail fics.**

**Summary: On a strangely boring day aboard the Thousand Sunny, Sanji decides to find out who his favorite navigator missed the most; her prince charming (aka him) or their demon swordsman Zoro.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the characters in this story, they belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

><p>It was a rare peaceful day on the Thousand Sunny for the Strawhat crew after finally reaching the New World. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were quietly fishing to restock the aquarium, Robin was lounging on the deck with a book in hand, Franky was in his workshop designing new weapons for the ship, and Brook was sipping tea under the tree on the lawn deck. The relaxed atmosphere, though, was betrayed by loud shouts coming from the kitchen as the ship's cook, Sanji, and swordsman, Zoro, began yet another fight as the navigator, Nami, sat and watched in amusement at the ever-present rivalry.<p>

As soon as the crew had reunited after two years apart, the captain's strongest fighters immediately began making up for all the bickering they missed during their separation. Even in battle the two would continue to verbally jab at one another. Everyone on the ship knew better than to think there was any true animosity between the two, instead they knew it was just their way of communicating and showing their appreciation to be reunited. This most recent fight, though, Nami couldn't help but enjoy since she seemed to be the reason behind it.

It had all started when Zoro joined the cook and navigator in the kitchen, looking for his favorite food; alcohol. Seeing the orange haired woman sitting at the table with a full bottle of liquor, he immediately sat himself next to her knowing she'd be more than happy to share with him. As he reached for the bottle, though, he was stopped when Sanji's foot planted itself on the table between the swordsman and his liquor.

"Oi, you shitty marimo, that bottle I got especially for my dear Nami-san; don't go thinking you can just help yourself to it!" The cook growled at the green haired swordsman.

"She doesn't mind sharing with me, you stupid love cook! Nami may be a greedy, money-loving witch; but she's never denied me liquor." Zoro smirked as he shoved the cook's foot out the way and grabbed the bottle. Nami, for her part, didn't stop the swordsman and held back a smirk of her own as she watched the man next to her take a large swig straight from the bottle while glaring at the cook standing opposite them.

"See, Nosebleed-kun," Zoro began again after taking his drink, "if Nami didn't want me to drink this she'd have stopped me herself. Right, Nami?"

Zoro handed the bottle back to the woman as he spoke, smiling when she grabbed the bottle and took a drink for herself before answering.

"Out of every bottle of alcohol I've gotten, at least half ends up going to you, Zoro." Nami stated simply before turning her attention to the blonde cook. "And Sanji-kun, you should know better than to keep Zoro from drinking; it's like Luffy's meat, it's what keeps him alive in battle. This is just about the only thing I'd share with him free of charge."

Sanji, despite being scolded by the navigator, couldn't help but swoon at getting her attention. "Hai, Nami-swa~n! You're so generous with that ungrateful demon!"

"Stupid love cook," Zoro mumbled as he took another drink after Nami handed the bottle back to him.

"What was that you shitty swordsman!" Sanji bellowed; taking a fighting stance as the first mate stood while unsheathing his swords.

"Stop it you two! I just want to enjoy a drink in peace!" Nami yelled at the duo before either could attack. The two men immediately backed down, knowing that if anyone could stop their fighting, it was her.

"Thank you," the navigator calmly stated before having another drink, "and Sanji-kun, could you get us another bottle and some glasses?"

"Hai! Namiswa~n!" The cook agreed before noodle dancing to the kitchen and getting the requested items. After setting the new bottle and glasses down on the table, Sanji sent a short glare at the swordsman, who returned it with equal fervor, before turning back towards the kitchen to work on dinner.

Nami poured out the liquor and handed Zoro a full glass of the dark, gold liquid. Clinking their glasses together, the two smiled as they tossed back the alcohol as if it was nothing more than water. Sanji couldn't help but grimace at the ease with which they drank the liquor that happened to be the strongest on the ship, reserved solely for those two.

"Ahhhh, I gotta say, Zoro," the navigator began while refilling their glasses, "I missed having someone who could keep up with me. Those old guys on Weatheria couldn't hold their alcohol for the life of them. I swear even Usopp could have out drank them!"

Zoro let out a short laugh before taking another drink, "Guess you should have joined me and Mihawk, then, while he's still no match for us, he could definitely hold his own in a drinking contest. Plus, you're not nearly as annoying as Perona, and you're better at bandaging wounds."

Nami giggled as they continued to drink and talk about what they were up to for their two years apart. Sanji, like most of the crew, couldn't believe his eyes when he watched the oldest members of Luffy's crew get along so civilly. In the past the majority of their conversations were shouted at one another, though there were moments where others could tell they had a deep respect for one another and knew when to set aside their differences for the good of the crew. Since reuniting, though, the two rarely ever fought; Nami had become more patient with the green haired swordsman, even going along with his taking Ryuugu palace hostage on Fishman Island; and Zoro, for his part, didn't get angry at the woman when her love of money ended up giving him quite a few bumps on the head.

Feeling somewhat annoyed at the attention his rival was getting from the beautiful navigator, Sanji decided to join in the conversation while bringing a snack to the table for Nami to enjoy.

"So, Nami-san, I'm curious to know… who did you miss the most out of the crew?" The blonde man asked, hoping to hear his name coming from her sweet lips.

"Luffy," was Nami's simple answer, causing the swordsman next to her to laugh at the cook's obvious disappointment.

"Seriously, you stupid cook, what did you expect," Zoro got out between laughs, "she does owe her freedom to our captain, no matter how stupid and childish he is."

"Fine," Sanji pouted, "I guess I can understand that, then between the two of us here, who did you miss more?"

With a sigh Nami just leveled a blank stare at the man as he obviously tried to get her to say she missed him more than his rival.

"I'm not answering that, Sanji-kun," Nami began, "it'll only start another fight between you two."

"But Nami-swa~n!"

"No, Sanji! I don't want to hear it; my answer will only start a fight!" Nami scolded the whining cook.

Zoro tried hard not to laugh at the cook more than he already had, but he had a feeling what her answer might be and couldn't hold back.

"Shit cook, she obviously missed me more, if you'd been paying attention instead of fawning over every woman that comes your way you'd know that already," Zoro stated, knowing that he'd be starting one hell of a fight since it involved Sanji's favorite crew member. Nami sighed in exasperation while covering her face with a hand, shaking her head at the men's growing aggression.

"Shitty marimo! Why would our precious Nami-swan ever miss a shit for brains brute like you?" Sanji yelled, once again getting into a fighting stance.

"She just said she missed someone who can keep up with her when she drinks," the swordsman plainly stated, not yet bothering to move from his seat.

"That doesn't mean she missed you more than me! I'm the prince who protects her, she obviously missed me more!" Sanji argued back, oblivious to the unladylike snort that escaped the topic of their discussion, something that Zoro did not miss.

"Protect? Ha! I've saved her ass far more than you ever have! She knows she's safest with me in a dangerous situation 'cause I won't get distracted in battle. You, on the other hand, can't fight women, so she ends up fighting for you. Hell, she even had to save herself back at Thriller Bark because you can't protect her properly." Zoro returned, he was still annoyed with Sanji over what happen with Absalom; he was so fired up, literally, to save Nami and yet he utterly failed.

Sanji could only growl in irritation, unable to argue Zoro's point, before coming up with another argument.

"At least I don't hurt her when I try to protect her. You always carelessly toss her leaving someone else to catch her, or shove her to the ground with no regard to how hard you pushed!" The cook supplied out of desperation.

Zoro just waved that last comment off, "she's tougher than she looks, dumbass, give her more credit than that. Anyway, I'm sure she doesn't mind a bruise here or there as long as she's still alive."

"I know Nami-san's tough, but she deserves to be treated with softness and kindness, not barbaric roughness," Sanji conceded through clenched teeth. "It's pointless to argue over her protection, then. So instead, I'll ask why she would miss a shitty marimo who couldn't find his way out of a paper bag with written, detailed instructions, and bright colored arrows pointing the way. She's our brilliant navigator; you're nothing but an annoyance every time she has to hunt you down cuz you got lost."

At the crack about his poor sense of direction, the swordsman jumped to his feet, swords drawn, growling in irritation at the blonde man.

"Damn cook, I don't get lost!" Zoro yelled; ignoring the snort from the woman aimed at him. "Anyway, I always manage to find her when she needs me most! You always end up wandering off at the first glimpse of another cute girl."

Nami feigned a sigh of annoyance before deciding to add fuel to the fire, "You know, Sanji-kun, as long as Zoro stays by me I don't mind his poor sense of direction all that much."

"But Nami-swa~n! You shouldn't have to baby sit the pathetic excuse of a man all the time!" Sanji whined again.

"Oi! Who ya callin' pathetic, Nosebleed-kun!" Zoro yelled out.

"Really Sanji, it's within our best interests to stick together. He protects me and I make sure he gets to where he needs to be." Nami stated in a rather bored tone, taking a sandwich off the plate Sanji had placed on the table.

"But Nami-swa~n!" The blonde cook continued to whine, while Zoro backed down seeing that the man had essentially lost the argument.

"Anyway," Nami continued on, ignoring the man's melodramatic pleading, "I think I missed Usopp more than both of you."

Zoro chuckled as he watched his rival/ friend sink to the ground, too depressed to go on anymore. The swordsman couldn't help but rub salt in his wounds, though, especially since Nami was giving him so much to work with.

"Is that why you gave him a boob hug when you saw him?" Zoro asked innocently.

At the question, the cook exploded into flames, as expected, and jumped back to his feet with new life restored to him.

"How could that shitty liar dare think of receiving such a fine gift from our beautiful navigator? That was supposed to be my hug!" Sanji bellowed, ignoring the laughter coming from his two companions as he prepared to hunt down the ship's sniper for the vengeance he thought he deserved.

"Really, Nosebleed-kun, I don't think you could've handled a normal hug from Nami at the time. You nearly died of blood loss at the sight of her in a bikini top, you pervy kappa." The green haired man reminded the cook, who then turned his anger back on his rival.

"You don't know the hell I went through those two years! You would never understand the pain I went through surrounded by okamas night and day, running for my very life!" Sanji bit back, getting in Zoro's smirking face as his rage grew.

"Calm down, Sanji-kun! It's okay, we'll keep you safe from those _sca~ry_ okamas." Nami giggled out sarcastically as she stood and walked around to the feuding men. She succeeded, though, in calming the enraged cook completely.

"Ahhh, my dear Nami-swa~n! You're so thoughtful!" Sanji sang as he noodle danced his way back to navigator. "I'd feel safest wrapped against your bountiful bosu~ ACK"

"Humph," Nami grunted as she spun her climatact beside herself, glaring down at the now unconscious cook who had tried to throw himself at her. "Well, that was entertaining. I'm gonna go check on the boys outside, make sure they haven't gotten themselves into too much trouble."

Before the woman could leave, though, she was stopped by a hand gripping her wrist. Turning her head, she came face to face with a gloating swordsman.

"Just wanted to let you know, witch," Zoro began, "I missed you, too; debt and all."

Nami smiled before turning around completely, wrapping her arms around the taller man's neck.

"That's good to know, because I charged you for getting yourself separated from us. You owe me 500,000 belli now, and I'll double that if it happens again." Nami told him with a sly smile on her face.

Zoro could only laugh, knowing it was her way of saying she was worried about him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, witch," he said while moving his own arms around the slim woman's waist.

To his surprise, though, Nami suddenly leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"If you really want to know," she started, pausing slightly before continuing, "I missed you as much as I missed Luffy."

Before pulling away, Nami planted a light kiss on the swordsman's now blushing cheek. Without another word, the woman then turned and left the kitchen, laughing lightly to herself.

Zoro, after willing away the slight pinkness on his cheeks, turned to see that Sanji had awoken in time to see their quiet interaction. The man couldn't help but feel smug upon seeing his rival's face painted with a mixture of shock, depression, and anger. He decided to be nice and help the cook choose what emotion to feel so he wouldn't be stuck with the weird expression.

"Heh, you got your answer, ya stupid love cook," Zoro said in a teasing tone.

That one comment was all it took for the blonde man to once again erupt in flames and charge for the grinning swordsman.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU SHITTY MARIMO!"

Back on deck, the rest of the crew turned as a wall of the kitchen suddenly exploded outward, revealing the fireball that was their cook and a grinning swordsman who was their first mate.

"Nami-chan? Weren't you just with them?" Robin quietly asked the young woman now lounging next to her. At her nod and rather evil smile the archeologist continued, "Do you by any chance know what they are fighting about now?"

Nami just laughed a laugh that sent chills up the spines of the others on deck before answering, "I have no idea, Robin-onee-san."

As the navigator continued to relax, seemingly unfazed by the chaos ensuing around them, Robin could only chuckle in amusement, "I guess it was too quiet today."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so there was a pretty big hint at romance near the end there, I couldn't help it, I love the thought of them together, even if Oda doesn't intend to do any pairings at the end.**

**Anyway, please read and review!**


End file.
